Fue un Angelito
by Topacio Azul
Summary: AU,, Algo tan simple como un día de campo puede terminar cambiando por completo tu forma de ver las cosas... Aang aprendió eso...,, Para el Foro ¡El Cometa de Sozin!,, Reto normal de Julio: La Edad de la Inocencia,, y por si no quedó claro: Personaje-Aang,, n.n


_**Disclaimer: No soy dueña de ATLA ni de sus personajes,, Solo la trama es mía,,**__**...**_

_******Este fanfic participa en el reto "La edad de la inocencia" del foro ¡El Cometa de Sozin!**_

_******Personaje: Aang,,**_

* * *

_...AangPOV..._

Desperté ese domingo con el fantástico aroma de los famosos pasteles de frutas del abuelo Gyatso.

Era el día.

Salté con una gran sonrisa de la cama, casi me caigo. Appa despertó también, creo que lo asusté sin querer, pero estaba tan emocionado que se me olvidó que mi perrito dormía también en mi cama. Con Momo entre mis brazos fui corriendo al baño a lavarme los dientes. Después de eso, regresé a mi cuarto para cambiarme mi pijama favorito. Éste tenía flechas por todos lados, como las del personaje principal de mi libro de cuentos favorito, el abuelo me lo leía todo el tiempo. Me puse una camiseta que tenía el dibujo de _Darwin Watterson,_ un personaje de una de mis caricaturas favoritas; me puse unos pantalones y cambié mis pantuflas por mis zapatos. Salí corriendo de mi cuarto sosteniendo una de las patas de Momo y con Appa siguiendo mis pasos. El olor se hacía cada vez más fuerte. Llegué a la cocina y ahí estaba el abuelo Gyatso, sentado en el desayunador leyendo el perióquido... pequiórido... pe-pedio... ¡Arrgg! ¡Esos papeles que tienen las noticias!

Me acerqué a saludarlo.

-¡Buenos días, papá Gyatso!- grité cuando me vio entrar. A veces le decía así, después de todo él era como un papi para mi. Él me dijo que los míos se habían ido al cielo hace mucho tiempo. Eso no me ponía triste, papá Gyatso me amaba y yo a él, era el mejor papi del mundo aunque era mi abuelo.

-Buenos días, Aang- dijo con una sonrisa mientras me cargaba y me sentaba en su regazo -Se nota que dormiste bien- me alboroto aún más el cabello. Sabía que me faltaba algo.

-Olvidé peinarme- confesé mientras luchaba por alejar el cabello de mis ojos. Nunca podía lograr mucho, siempre estaba despeinado, pero cuando no me peinaba se ponía peor.

-Me di cuenta- dijo papá Gyatso -¿Por que no subes y te peinas? Yo tendré tu desayuno listo cuando bajes.

-¡Está bien!- dije, salté del regazo de abuelo y salí corriendo escaleras arriba. Cuando llegué a mi cuarto hice lo que pude, seguía sin poder aplacar mi cabello, pero al menos ya no estaba en mis ojos. Cuando bajé de nuevo papá Gyatso había puesto en la mesa un plato de panqueques con jalea de frutas para mí, olían delicioso. Appa también estaba desayunando sus croquetas a un lado del desayunador, pero de vez en cuando levantaba la vista hacia mí... hacia mi plato, en realidad. Sin que papá Gyatso me viera, le di a Appa un poco de mi desayuno. Era mi mejor amigo, y eso que solo lo conocía de unos meses atrás, apenas cuando tenía unos meses de nacido. Ahora era pequeño -aunque apenas y podía cargarlo- pero el abuelo dice que cuando crezca un poco más será un perro tan grande como para llevarme a mí, la idea me emocionaba. Appa se comió rápido la evidencia; lamió mi mano, supongo que era un "gracias" y luego siguió con sus croquetas, el abuelo estaba concentrado en el horno. Comí rápidamente, quería que el día comenzara ya, pero esta vez el abuelo me atrapó.

-Aang, no comas tan rápido. No te hará bien- dijo. Él nunca me llamaba la atención muy fuerte, pero aún así no me gustaba decepcionarlo. Siempre trataba de portarme bien para no causarle problemas con los vecinos, o con los maestros de mi preescolar, o con extraños de la calle... Si, sé que a veces puedo ser algo travieso. Pero las ideas que se me ocurren de vez en cuando son tan geniales que me es imposible el no escucharme. Pero el abuelo siempre tiene que disculparse con mucha gente cuando lo hago; algunas veces se ha molestado conmigo, pero la mayoría del tiempo no puede esconderme que mis ideas la dieron risa. Él es el mejor.

-Perdón, abuelo. Pero es que ya quiero irme.

-Paciencia, Aang- dijo, aún mirando el horno. No tengo ni la menor idea de como se dio cuenta.

-Está bien...- terminé de comer ya más calmado y fui corriendo a lavarme las manos. Al regresar ya Appa tenía su collar con la correa, había una cesta encima de la mesa con una manta doblada sobre ella y el abuelo se estaba poniendo una gorra, pero tenía una mano detrás de la espalda.

-¿Ya estas listo?- preguntó mientras yo tomaba la correa de Appa. No me hacía mucha gracia el que vaya con correa. A Appa le encantan los extraños, el problema era que a los extraños no les agrada mucho Appa. Es que Appa es muy cariñoso, y a algunas personas eso les molesta. Y también que, a veces, puede emocionarse tanto de ver a un extraño que él... se orina. Es por eso que los vecinos nos obligan a que si sacamos a Appa sea con correa. Pobrecito.

-¡Si, capitán. Estoy listo!- dije mientras hacía un saludo militar. El abuelo solo sacudió la cabeza, pero sonreía. Tomé mi propia gorra y me la puse.

-¿En serio? ¿No olvidas nada?- preguntó. Por alguna razón, parecía esconder una sonrisa.

Repasé todo en mi mente mientras llevaba una mano a mi barbilla y miraba al techo en pose pensativa: calzoncillos, si; pantalones, si; camisa, si; los dos calcetines, si; los dos zapatos, si; Appa, si; Momo,... ¿Momo?... ¡MOMO!

-¡Momo!- grité mientras llevaba mis dos manos a mis mejillas.

Entonces papá saco la mano que tenía detrás de la espalda enseñándome que él era el que lo tenia. Me lo dio y yo lo apreté con fuerza contra mi pecho. Tenía a Momo desde que nací y siempre lo llevaba conmigo. Algunos niños de mi preescolar decían que no entendían mucho que era, siempre tengo que explicarles que es un lemur murciégalo, y entonces la profesora me hace escribir 10 veces "Murciélago" en mi cuaderno. ¡Para mí suena igual de las dos formas! Bueno... volviendo a Momo, el abuelo dice que quizás hubo un error cuando lo hicieron, pero a mi me encanta ese error, es mi muñeco favorito, muchas veces hasta olvido que es un muñeco. Nunca puede faltarme, y menos un día de campo.

-¡TU!- grite, señalando a papá -¡Eres un setuescrador!.

-Secuestrador- dijo -Y tu fuiste el que casi lo olvida- terminó, bajando mi gorra hasta que estuvo sobre mis ojos para molestarme.

-¡Papá Gyatso!- me quejé mientras acomodaba mi gorra, pero él tenia razón. Hice pucheros mientras abrazaba a Momo y Appa me miraba como si estuviera riéndose.

-¿Es que ya no quieres que hagamos el día de campo?- preguntó el abuelo tomando la canasta y abriendo la puerta de la casa.

-¡Claro que si!- dije con una gran sonrisa. Sabía que el abuelo solo jugaba conmigo y eso no me molestaba, él era muy divertido y le encantaban los juegos, como a mí. Además, este día nada podía molestarme.

Desde hace un tiempo el abuelo y yo tenemos una nueva costumbre: una vez al mes, pasábamos toda la mañana y parte de la tarde de día de campo; luego vamos por un helado; y por ultimo, volvemos a la casa y vemos una película. No queremos aburrirnos con una rutina, siempre tratamos de hacer cada día diferente. El día de campo era la excepción del mes, pero es que siempre era un día muy divertido. Íbamos a un parque que quedaba muy cerca de nuestra casa. Llevábamos sándwiches para el almuerzo, un frisbee para Appa y una pelota con la que jugábamos el abuelo y yo. También una silla, una almohada y una sombrilla para que el abuelo tome una siesta y algunos juguetes míos para jugar yo solo mientras el abuelo duerme. Él dice que le encanta el paisaje de ese parque, y que una siesta ahí es uno de sus descansos favoritos. A mi me parece un poco aburrido, pero es lo que papá quiere hacer, y él siempre hace muchas cosas de las que yo quiero hacer. El abuelo también dormía porque sabia que yo no me quedaría solo, ya que en el parque siempre habían muchos niños y siempre encontraba con quién jugar hasta la hora de irnos, ¡mejor conocida como la hora de los helados!. Era muy divertido conocer gente nueva, cada persona era diferente a las demás y veía muchos tipos de gente cuando iba al parque. Como aquella vez que había conocido a un niño y dos niñas que venían juntos. Él era mayor que yo y un poco serio, al igual que una de las niñas; y la otra era muy -pero muuy- animada. Aparte de todo los cuatro terminamos jugando un rato con Appa. Incluso ese niño tan serio, él se llamaba Zuko. Sin embargo, una vez conocí a una niña, creo que Meng era su nombre, que desde que llegué al parque ese día me fastidió con que jugáramos a "Papá y Mamá" con su muñeco. Yo no quería, que asco. No entendía que tenía eso de divertido. Tratando de no ser grosero le dije que no quería. Al final ella me dejó tranquilo, aunque se fue un poco triste. El abuelo dijo que un día conocería a alguna niña que "ganaría mi afecto hasta el punto de hacer cualquier cosa por ella". El abuelo y sus cosas...

Salí de la casa. Bueno, Appa me arrastró fuera de la casa. El abuelo salió después y cerró la puerta cargando la canasta y la silla peglable... ¡quiero decir, plegable! Y comenzamos el pequeño paseo. Como dije, el parque quedaba muy cerca de nuestra casa; no tuvimos que caminar mucho.

Cuando llegamos buscamos un lugar algo alejado de la entrada y pusimos la manta, la canasta y la silla en el suelo. Le solté la correa a Appa, no tenia que llevarla ahí siempre que lo vigilara muy bien. El día estuvo igual de divertido como siempre: jugué con Appa; el abuelo y yo jugamos con la pelota; el me contó otra historia de cuando él era pequeño. Ésta era sobre cómo se divertía con un viejo amigo suyo al que yo le recordaba mucho; comimos los sándwiches a la hora del almuerzo y media hora después el abuelo dormía. Tome a Momo, le dije a Appa que me siguiera y caminamos un poco. El abuelo siempre dice que no me aleje mucho. Y no lo hice, no fue necesario. A solo unos pasos, escuché unos gritos.

-¡Dame! ¡Dámela! ¡Déjame tranquila!- los gritos se escuchaban desesperados. Appa trato de correr al lugar de donde venían los gritos; lo tomé del collar para tratar de detenerlo, pero solo conseguí que me llevara con él. Siguió corriendo hasta que estuvimos frente a la fuente de los gritos.

Sentí mucha cuando vi de qué se trataba.

Eran un niño y una niña. Él se veía algunos años mayor que yo; era más alto, moreno y tenia unos ojos negros que junto con su boca se reían de la niña. A ella yo no podía verla, estaba de espaldas a mi. Ella saltaba, tratando de alcanzar algo que el otro niño alzaba sobre su cabeza, creo que era un peluche; solo podía ver por su estatura que seria un año mayor que yo a lo mucho.

Appa jaloneaba sin parar para que lo soltara, por lo menos ya no lo hacia tan fuerte como para arrastrarme con él. Mire con odio en dirección al niño, dispuesto a hacer lo que sea.

El abuelo dice que siempre busque la forma pacifica de resolver los problemas...

...Pero, a veces, es necesario un poco más que eso.

-¡Oye!- grité. El muchacho me miro con curiosidad -¡Dijo que la dejes tranquila!- terminé, frunciendo el ceño. El sonrió, pero era como si se burlara de mi.

-Bueno, lo siento. Pero ella es mi novia, yo hago lo que quiero con ella. Así son los novios.

-¡Que asco!- dije, pero ella lo dijo conmigo al mismo tiempo. Ella continuo -¡Dije que no me gustas y que me dejes tranquila! ¡No quiero ser tu novia! ¡Dame a Tui! ¡Dámela!- ella seguía saltando por su peluche. Todavía me daba la espalda.

-Será mejor que se la devuelvas- dije en un tono muy calmado. Él me ignoró -Bueno...- dije, de forma relajada -Después no digas que no te lo pedí bien primero.

-¿Que se supone que harás?- dijo el, aún riéndose.

-¿Yo?- pregunte inocentemente, señalando mi pecho con una mano -Pues yo nada- dije con una sonrisa, levantando ambas manos mostrando que no sujetaba nada... ni siquiera el collar de Appa -¡Adelante, Appa!- grité, señalando al niño.

Appa entonces, entendiendo lo que le dije, salió corriendo hacia él, ladrando en todo momento. El niño soltó el peluche al ver a Appa y trato de correr, pero Appa llegó primero a él. Le saltó encima, tirándolo al suelo.

-¡No, no! ¡Sácamelo de encima! ¡Quítate!- él luchaba para quitarse a Appa de encima, pero era caso perdido. Appa gruñía mientras lo mantenía en el piso.

-¿Vas a dejarme tranquila?- habló la niña.

-¡Si, si. Pero dile que se baje!- gritó en respuesta él. Entonces, la niña se volteó a mirarme.

Era hermosa.

Ella si aparentaba ser un poco mayor que yo, solo un poco. Su piel era morena, muy bonita; traía el cabello largo y marrón en una coleta detrás de su cabeza, estaba algo despeinada pero solo la hacia verse más tierna. Su carita era como la de un ángel. Y tenia los ojitos más bonitos que había visto en mis 6 años de vida, y tampoco creía que vería unos mas bonitos que los de ella. Sentí mis mejillas muy calientes de repente.

-¡Aarrgg! ¡Ya quítenme a este baboso de encima!- eso me trajo de vuelta a la realidad y me di cuenta que me había quedado mirándola mucho tiempo. Creí ver algo de rojo en las morenas mejillas de ella cuando me voltee a ver a Appa y al niño en el suelo.

-¿Puedes decirle que se baje, por favor?- pidió ella.

-Y...yo..., ¡s-si! ¡Cl-claro!- estaba muy nervioso. Me dirigí al niño que seguía en el suelo -Promete que no la vas a fastidiar más, y entonces Appa se bajara- propuse, cruzándome de brazos.

-¡Si, si! Lo que sea, pero quítamelo de encima!- cuando los detallé mejor, vi que Appa atacaba con su lengua la cara del niño. Rodé los ojos. Como dije, a Appa le encantan los extraños.

-¡Appa! ¡Ven!- él levanto la cabeza al oír su nombre y vino corriendo hacia mi. Cuando llegó a mis pies se echó boca arriba para que le rascara la panza. Mientras tanto, el otro niño se levantó lo más rápido que pudo y salió corriendo, tropezando en todo momento -Que miedoso- dije en voz baja -¡Buen trabajo, amigo!- felicité mientras me sentaba en el piso y acariciaba la panza de Appa.

-¿Es tuyo?- escuche una bonita voz. Levante la vista y vi que se trataba del angelito, me sonreía y me enseñaba a Momo. Solo pude sonreirle de vuelta.

-¡Así es! ¡Gracias!- lo tomé de sus manos y de nuevo sentí mi cara caliente. Ella se sentó a mi lado, también acariciando a Appa.

-Muchas gracias a ti también- me dijo -Él es Jet. Siempre que mi mami me trae al parque él me molesta mucho... ¿Me protegerás?- preguntó ella después de pensar un momento, ladeando un poco la cabeza, mirándome directamente a los ojos.

-¡Por supuesto que lo haré...!- dije, señalándome con el pulgar. Appa ladró -...mos! ¡Por supuesto que lo haremos!- corregí.

-¿Lo prometes?- dijo ella. Yo asentí con la cabeza -¡Muy bien!- me regalo una enorme sonrisa, sentí cosquillitas en mi barriga -¡Tu perrito es muy lindo!- dijo, acariciando las orejas de Appa. El le lamió la mano. Ella rió -Que tierno es...-

-Se llama Appa.

-Appa...- ella repitió el nombre. Estuvimos un rato solo mimando a Appa hasta que ella hablo de nuevo -¡Oye, a mi me encanta esto!- gritó ella, tocando mi pancita. Cuando baje la vista vi que se refería a mi camisa de Darwin -¡Es mi programa favorito!- dijo, riendo.

-¡El mio igual!.

-¿Qué es?- preguntó de repente, señalando a Momo.

-Es un lemur murciélago. Se llama Momo.

-¡Es muy bonito!- dijo -Ella es Tui- me enseñó su peluche, el que Jet tenia para molestarla. Me lo entregó y vi que era como un pingüino, pero muy extraño, tenia cuatro aletas y hocico -Es una pingüino nutria- aclaró al ver mi cara.

-¡Me gusta!- dije, sonriendo. Ella bajó la mirada y se sonrojó notoriamente. Sonreí abiertamente, pero mi cara seguía ardiendo. Sin embargo, luego de unos momentos, fue ella la que sonrió. Me miro pícaramente, haciéndome tragar en seco. Algo se traía entre manos.

-¿Sucede algo?- pregunté, ladeando la cabeza mientras miraba entre Tui y ella, que hasta el momento no sabia su nombre.

-¡Tui está contenta de que la cargue su papi!- dijo con una enorme sonrisa, guiñándome un ojo -¡Te ves muy bien cargando a nuestros hijos!- dijo, con un brillo especial en sus ojitos.

Ahora si que sentía mi cara caliente, hasta la punta de mis orejas. Mire a Tui y a Momo, dándome cuenta de que los tenía a ambos entre mis brazos. La mire a ella, que seguía viéndome, esperando a que hiciera o dijera algo. No sabia que hacer. Ella levanto una ceja y ladeó la cabeza, dándome una dulce sonrisa. Solo pude suspirar.

-Si. Nuestros hijos son muy bonitos- dije, siguiéndole el juego. Ella aplaudió mientras reía, valía la pena verla así de feliz.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre, esposito?- preguntó ella dulcemente.

-¡Soy Aang!- dije, con una gran sonrisa -¿Y el tuyo...?- pregunté, pero ella se me quedo viendo, como esperando otra cosa. Cuando entendí lo que que quería, volví a sentir cosquillitas en la panza y sentí mis orejas arder-...esposita?- ella sonrió ampliamente.

-¡Yo soy Katara!- ella entonces se me acercó mucho al rostro, viéndome directamente a los ojos. Luego sonrió -Nunca había visto unos ojos grises. ¡Que bonitos los tienes!- dijo con una sonrisa, regresando a su puesto, dejándome respirar.

-Gracias, tu igual- dije, ¡lo que la verdad más verdadera del mundo mundial!

-¡Muy bien, esposito!- dijo Katara, tomó a Momo de mis brazos, dejándome a Tui. Se levantó de golpe y me tendió una mano -¡Vamos a pasear a nuestros hijos por el parque!

-De acuerdo- dije. Acepté la mano que me ofrecía, pensando que era para ayudarme a levantarme. Pero, ya de pie, ella seguía sosteniendo mi mano.

-¿Vamos?- preguntó ella.

-Si- dije de inmediato, sintiendo que una sonrisa tonta se grababa en mi cara. Llamé a Appa para que nos siguiera y empezamos a caminar.

¿Quién diría que yo terminaría pasando mi día de campo paseando de la mano con una niña? Y lo que es peor, que yo estuviera haciéndolo porque quería. Ella era muy linda, muy curiosa y animada. Me contó miles de historias sobre sus papás, de como amaba a su mamá y le hacía falta su papá, que estaba muy lejos porque era militar. Me habló de su hermano mayor, sobre cómo peleaba con él y de cómo lo quería a pesar de todo. Yo le hablé de papá Gyatso, de Momo y de Appa y de que veníamos al parque por costumbre una vez al mes. Mi familia nunca fue muy grande, pero ella estaba muy entretenida escuchándome, haciéndome preguntas y riéndose de las veces en que me he metido en problemas con los vecinos. Fue un día de campo fantástico.

Unas horas después de nuevo estábamos sentados con Appa, esta vez más cerca de donde se supone estaba mi abuelo. Pero, de repente, escuchamos una voz detrás de nosotros.

-¿Aang, quien es ésta adorable señorita?- era papá Gyatso, que nos miraba con una enorme sonrisa, porque Katara no había soltado mi mano. Oh-oh. ¡Ahora él me molestaría días enteros!... Valió la pena...

-¡Usted debe ser el papá Gyatso!- ella se me adelantó antes de yo poder decir nada. Se levantó rápidamente y le tendió una mano al abuelo -¡Soy Katara! Es un placer conocerlo- dijo educadamente, con una sonrisa.

-El placer es todo mio, pequeña dama- respondió el abuelo, tomándole la mano -Veo que usted ha secuestrado a mi nieto, señorita- ella solo sonrió. El abuelo también y continuó -Lamento decirle que es hora de que se despida de su...-

-Esposo- termino ella. Yo solo me sonrojé fuertemente.

-...esposo- el abuelo me guiñó un ojo. Yo cubrí mi rostro con mis manos -Es hora de que se despida de su esposo porque ya es tiempo de irse a casa.

-¡Aaawwww!- dijo ella, haciendo pucheros, se veía muy linda. En ese momento se acercó una señora seguida de un niño. La señora era muy parecida a Katara. debía ser su mamá, tenia la misma sonrisa dulce pintada en los labios. El niño venía mal encarado, agarrándose siempre el la barriga.

-Aquí estas, Katara- dijo la señora -Sabes que no me gusta que te alejes tanto sin avisarme, linda- se agachó para estar a nuestra altura. A pesar de todo seguía conservando la sonrisa. Debía ser una señora muy gentil.

-Lo siento, mami- dijo Katara, apenada.

-Usted debe ser la madre de ésta dama- habló el abuelo.

-Así es- la señora se levantó para saludar al abuelo -Soy Kya. Muchas gracias por cuidar de Katara.

-Gyatso... En realidad, no es a mí a quien debería agradecer por cuidarla. ¿No es así, Aang?- el abuelo me miró como si supiera algo. Entonces entendí todo.

-¿Nos viste?- pregunté solo moviendo los labios cuando la Sra. Kya no veía, el abuelo asintió con la cabeza. Con que él vio lo que paso con Jet.

-Así que tu fuiste quien estuvo cuidando de Katara- pregunto la Sra. Kya, agachándose de nuevo para estar a mi altura. Yo solo asentí con la cabeza, apenado -Pues, muchas gracias, caballero. Veo que mi hija esta en buenas manos- vi a que se refería. Sin darme cuenta, Katara nuevamente había tomado mi mano. Me sonroje... otra vez. Creo que ni ella se había dado cuenta, porque también se sonrojo cuando vio nuestras manos.

-¡Ew! ¡Ugui!- hablo el niño que venia con la señora, supongo que era el hermano de Katara, Sokka -¡Van a hacer que vomite, chicos!- nos dijo a Katara y a mí.

-¡Cállate, Sokka!- dijo Katara. Él le saco la lengua, ella hizo lo mismo.

-Niños, compórtense- dijo la Sra. Kya.

-Si, mamá- dijeron ellos a la vez. Sokka continuo -Katara, ya deja en paz a tu novio. Quiero ir a casa a comer algo, ¡muero de hambre! Y yo...- la Sra. Kya lo cortó antes de que siguiera hablando.

-¡Bueno, para eso venía a buscarte, Katara! Es hora de irnos- dijo ella.

-Esta bien...- dijo Katara.

-Fue un gusto conocerlo, caballero. Espero verlo de nuevo- se despidió de mi la Sra. Kya. Luego se levanto - La próxima vez nos reunimos para que ellos jueguen- le dijo al abuelo estrechando su mano con una sonrisa. Él también le sonrió y asintió con la cabeza -Estaré en el auto- le dijo a Katara, guiñándole un ojo -Vamos, Sokka- la Sra. Kya lo tomo de la mano y lo llevo rápidamente fuera del parque. Entonces habló el abuelo.

-Yo... Iré por nuestras cosas, Aang. Hasta luego, pequeña dama- se despidió de Katara y se alejó...

...Dejándonos solos a Katara y a mi.

-Bueno...- dije yo.

-Bueno...- repitió ella con una sonrisa, reímos un poco -¿Estarás aquí dentro de un mes, verdad?- preguntó ella.

-Así es- prometí yo, sonriendo.

-¡No lo olvides!- dijo ella, señalándome con un dedo justo en medio de mis ojos, logrando que hiciera visco. Negué con la cabeza rápidamente -De acuerdo- ella abrazo fuertemente a Momo (aun lo tenía ella) y lo besó en la cabeza, luego me lo entrego. Me despedí también de Tui y se la entregue a Katara. Ella le acarició la cabeza a Appa, que gimoteaba -Muchas gracias por pasar el día conmigo hoy- dijo ella mirándome a los ojos.

-No te preocu...- comencé, pero mi voz desapareció cuando sentí que ella besaba mi mejilla y luego me abrazaba.

-No olvides venir el mes que viene- dijo, aun abrazándome. Cuando volví en mi, le regresé el abrazo.

-No puedo abandonar a mi esposa- le conteste. Ella se soltó del abrazo mientras reía, muy sonrojada.

-¡Hasta luego, Aang!- dijo ella

-Nos vemos, Katara- le contesté. Ella echó a correr al escuchar la bocina de un auto. En la entrada del parque se dio la vuelta, saludándome con la mano, hice lo mismo y ella salió por la puerta.

Me quedé ahí un momento, viendo hacia la entrada, hasta que el abuelo llego a mi lado.

-Creo que has encontrado a la dueña de tu afecto, hijo mio- dijo papá Gyatso, pasando su brazo sobre mis hombros -Ella es en verdad encantadora. No me extraña que esa niña te haya robado el corazón ¡y en tan poco tiempo!- me sonroje, pero por alguna razón no podía negarlo.

-No fue una niña- corregí yo, sintiendo como cosquilleaba la piel de mi mejilla -Fue un angelito...

* * *

_**Holaa! jeje,, Arrr fiinnn pude terminar esta historiaaa! :c**_

_**Por algunas... dificultades no pude hacerlo antes: no podía usar la computadora, no tenía donde escribir la historia, estaba toda estresada porque no sabía si podría subirla a tiempo, la inspiración se me iba a momentos, etc, etc, etc,... En pocas palabras, esta historia salió más o menos en 5 días!... Toy canshada! :c**_

_**Tarde pero seguro, nojombreee!,, x)**_

_**Cuando comencé con esta historia decidí que quería escribir algo tan tierno que haría vomitar arco iris a todo el que lo leyera! c: Lo logré?,, x)**_

_**Es el primer foro en el que participo, todos fueron muy amables conmigo y en serio motiva a dar lo mejor que uno pueda! en serio me gustó mucho y de verdad espero haberlo hecho bien y repetir la experiencia,, :$ **__**Realmente no puedo decir que estoy satisfecha con esta historia .-. Sin embargo, no esperaba que saliera tan larga, pero creo que pude haberle sacado más provecho .-. Espero que a ustedes si les guste! n.n**_

_**Aquí las respuestas de los reviews que me dejaron las personas que no tienen cuenta n.n :**_

_**"sfdef:**__** Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado!, Gracias por tu review y tranqui, que mientras haya al menos una persona que me apoye yo seguiré escribiendo! n.n"**_

_**"Flor: Que bueno que te haya gustado el capi! n.n jajaja, en serio, perdona mi regla! x) es que está muy arraigada a mii! :$ Hagamos algo, si? Yo prometo que en la siguiente historia que escriba haré que ellos se den EL beso,, tengan la edad que tengan, esté o no dentro de la trama de la serie, sea como sea habrá un beso, te parece? n.n Gracias por explicarme lo de las cuentas,, aún sigo muy nueva, creo,, :$ También yo leo fics desde más o menos esa edad! n.n En serio, lamento mucho lo del mundial :$ Yo también le iba a Argentina,, para mí que Alemania ganó por pura suerte, porque los argentinos dieron su pelea! Mi hermano casi llora cuando perdió Argentina :c jeje, pero es mejor dejar pasar lo malo,, n.n :$ Muchiiisimas gracias por todo el apoyo y por tu review! :*"**_

_**"Guest: Puees, no se si es una traducción lo que me pides,, :$ si es eso, pues alguien que por favor me diga quien haga traducciones? :$ Repito, sigo sin estar enterada de muchas cositas! :$ Pero bueeeeehhh,, muchas gracias por el review,, n.n"**_

_**Ya! esos son todos! **__**x) **__**También muchas gracias a los que me han agregado a favoritos, también lo tomo mucho en cuenta! n.n jeje Perdonen si la historia tiene algún horror ortográfico,, como dije, el fic lo hice algo apurada,, Ah! quería preguntar que tal me salió esto de escribir desde el punto de vista del personaje, es la primera vez que lo hago,, x),,, Los que han estado siguiendo mis historias se estarán dando cuenta que me es casi imposible no escribir Kataang,, x) es crónico!,, Aunque mi personaje es Aang (lo adoro, salté de alegría cuando vi que me tocó él n.n) no me pude contener de meter a Katara por ahí,, Pero Aang sigue siendo el principal, eso cuenta, verdad? :$ y obviamente era imposible no poner a Gyatso,, n.n Y sé que en muchas partes Aang no habla como un niño de 6 años, pero es que no sabía como explicarme! :c,, jeje, qué se le va a hacer!...**_

_**Bueno, creo que por ahora ya me extendí mucho,, Por favor, díganme que les pareció ésta historia! Recuerden que son bienvenidas toda clase de críticas! n.n**_

_**PS: Por los momentos, ésta historia es un One-Shot,, pero si quieren que la siga actualizando o lo que sea nada más tienen que avisarme!,, Pero imagino que cualquier actualización no contaría en el foro... Ni idea,, jeje,, como siempre yo tan ubicada!,, c:**_

_**Tres Mil Gracias por Leer!,, **_

_**L.**_


End file.
